Are You Sure The Answer Is No?
by Ravana-listens
Summary: Continuation of Territorial for My Koneko-chan for PaixLettuce. It is two years after the final battle with Deep Blue, and the Mews are having a bit of trouble. They call their alien allies and Pai finally gets to visit Lettuce for the first time in years. No lemon or character bashing. Rated T for a reason. Picks up right after Territorial.


**Authors note: hi, this is a continuation of Territorial for My Koneko-chan, basically this is Pai and Lettuce. If you want to completely understand what is going on, I suggest reading the beginning of the other story.**

**Yeah, I never really gave this pairing any thought until Semoka posted a review asking me to continue for them….then my brain poked at it….more and more…now I have to write it…**

**That's how my brain works. Besides, Pai is cute and his character was just too tempting. **

**Remember: When a car approaches you when you are alone, it is customary to speak for **_**all of you**_**… "We don't like candy Mr…**_**She**_** really doesn't like candy and **_**He**_** prefers raw meat."**

**Now to the story. **

Are You Sure the Answer Is No?

*****On a rooftop nearby Ichigo's house******

Pai said with little emotion. "As I told you, if an alien kisses Ichigo she won't turn into a cat. It's all about molecular structure."

Zakuro nodded to Pai, "I take it you told Kishu."

A rare small grin found its way onto Pai's face. "He was thrilled." He looked back in the direction of Ichigo's house. "Shouldn't you break them up?"

Zakuro stood, "Her parents are visiting some hot spring resort and won't be back until Monday. I trust her enough that she can make he own decisions." Zakuro walked away not looking back as she said, "Lettuce's parents are away too, and Taruto is sleeping over Puddings house with her little brothers."

"I see."

Pai stood and teleported to the familiar neighborhood that held his little green-haired fascination. A devilish smirk found his face as he heard the shower running in her house.

"This should be fun."

****Lettuce point of view*****

I slowly turned off the steamy water and gave a sigh in the thick air. My long green hair dripped heavily down my back, naturally ridding itself of the water faster than normal. I opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around myself, stepping out carefully.

I walked across the room to the counter and wiped my hand down the mirror, clearing it of its thick foggy covering. My heart caught in my throat when I saw someone behind me.

A rather tall, purple haired and hungry eyed someone.

I swallowed my heart and managed somehow to say, "Pai, I never took you as a peeping-tom."

His dark, lust filled eyes met mine though the mirror. I wrapped my towel tighter around myself and swallowed. "Pai? Are you feeling alright?"

It has always been a rare occurrence when he shows emotion, but that much emotion was just unheard of. His eyes looked open to the world, and what I saw made my insides twist in a foreign way.

His eyes traveled over me deliberately. I opened my mouth to say something else, but the feeling of his arm wrapping slowly around my stomach killed any word that tried to escape me. He tugged me against him and promptly sighed into my neck.

I squeaked and pulled away, spinning to face him from the other side of the medium sized bathroom. "Pai, what has gotten into you?"

He only watched me closely. My heart sped as his eyes traveled over me once more, stopping on my legs. I frowned, noticing he was staring rather intently at one spot.

I followed the path his eyes made to the side of my thigh where my towel separated, revealing a bit more skin than I wanted.

His eyes traveled back up to mine in the same manner a starving wolf would eye a baby bunny.

I stepped back a bit more and bumped into the counter. My flight instincts took over, "I'm going to get dressed. Stay here!"

I fled, hoping he would do as he was told. I watched the door to my bathroom for good measure as I changed into one of my white nightgowns.

The door didn't move, even after I called out it was ok. I sat at my desk cautiously and watched my room as I dried my hair of the little water left. I was about to grab my brush when the air underneath me tossed me up. I gasped as a solid body wrapped around me, holding me in its lap.

I looked up into Pai's eyes, "What are you doing?"

I meant for my voice to sound strong, but it came out as a little squeak, much to my horror.

Pai ran his hands through my hair smoothly, toying with it. His actions caused little shivers to run down my spine, hopefully too small for him to notice. He picked up my brush and cleared my hair of the few tangles it had. He worked in silence, studding my hair as I studied him.

When he finished, he ran both his hands through my floor length green hair, checking his work. His fingertips brushed down my spine, teasing my senses. I was hyperaware of all his movements around me.

I know he is aware what he is doing. He would never miss anything, the scientist that he is, but I didn't think he felt this way about me. It doesn't make any sense.

He only showed interest in me when I expressed my hopes of peace between worlds. Even then he barely showed interest, and even less when we spoke in private.

We met every once in a while. He would appear in my house when I was alone (though never when I was in the shower). We tried to find a way for each of our sides to win through peace. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious about humans and why we risked so much to defend them.

Once, I took him out to a nature reserve on a day off. I showed him the park and the type of people there that took care of the environment. He spoke to a few humans and learned about our good side. We spent nearly the whole day talking about each of our people's goods and bads.

Though, much to my dismay, someone said we looked like a couple during our little truce and he sparked an interest in the human courting rituals. Every once in a while he would ask a few questions about relationships between teenagers and what they normally do. I suppose the scientist in him that wouldn't let it go.

A sudden question popped in my head. "Did you perfect your human disguise?" I looked up at his face.

He studied me, "Why do you sound displeased? Would it not be easier to appear normal here? Isn't normal what everyone wants?"

I shifted in his lap so I could face him easier. I could feel his hand slip out of my hair at the movement, only to have him capture a few locks in his gentle grasp.

"Normal isn't always better." I said sadly. "If you used the disguise, then your ears would change." I traced one with my nail lightly, ignoring the shudder that left his body. "Your eyes as well." I whispered sadly. "And your hair." I gave his unique purple locks a little tug, playing with the ribbon that tied his hair near his ear.

Realizing what I was doing, I blushed and tried to separate myself from him. "Besides, my hair and eyes are odd to."

Pai put a hand around my waist, stopping me from moving any farther away. "You like my ears, hair and eyes?"

"Yes." I murmured, looking away as I fought to contain my blush.

He turned my face to his, shock clear in his expression. "Why?"

I toyed with the bottom of my nightgown unconsciously, "There is no reason why I shouldn't." I stared at everything but him trying to hide myself from his observant gaze.

He remained silent. I shot a glance at him to see him watching me expectantly, knowing that's not all. "They are part of what makes you what you are."

"An alien." He finished bluntly.

"No, not an alien. They make you Pai." I stared into his eyes trying to make him see my reason. He appeared a bit taken back by my comment.

He watched me, a smirk forming on his face. He pulled me closer slowly and held my chin with his slender fingers. I swallowed as his eyes trapped mine. "So, you like what makes me myself?"

His smirk grew as I stuttered, "y-yes."

"So could that mean…." He leaned in, his hot breath tickling my cheek. "You like me?"

I found myself unable to speak, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I gave his lips a soft kiss, nothing more than a peck.

His eyes widened, blinking at me owlishly. I blushed under his gaze and watched as his mind raced faster and faster. For a good few seconds we floated in silence.

And then we fell.

Thankfully (?) my bed was under us as we rather ungracefully landed with a thud. "Pai, what was that for?" I squeaked, trying to calm my pulse.

He lay on his back, propped up on his elbows with me sitting in between his legs. His eyes watched me unbelievingly as I tried to figure out what just happened.

"Pai?" I poked his stomach, "Hello? Are you ok?"

He managed a nod.

"Why did we fall?"

He swallowed and a faint blush danced across his cheeks before disappearing. "I was… distracted." His eyes studied me. "Do you truly feel that way?"

I looked away nodding weakly. Pai sat up, and I automatically moved back, planning to get out from between his legs. Only, Pai had different plans.

He crushed me to him, wrapping his arms around me solidly. I tried to push him away, but even I will admit it was a weak attempt. "Pai!" I said with a huff, "What are you doing?!"

"Holding my mate." He said it as if it was a normal, everyday thing.

"Mate? Do you mean girlfriend?" I asked weakly.

"Mate is the term we use to describe someone we intend to spend the rest of your life with. Girlfriend is hardly adequate, being only someone whom you have a romantic relationship with. I believe another word close to what I mean would be fiancé."

I swallowed, overcome by his statement. "Pai, you can't just claim me as yours….there is a type of path people follow to make sure that are true to their feelings before they even consider being with them for a few years, let alone forever!"

"We have gone on what your people call a 'date'. Though, on my planet we do not 'date' like you, but search for someone we _know_ we want to spend the rest of our lives with. We address whomever we choose as our mate when the connection is recognized and embraced by both of them. Tell me, did that not just happen?"

I blushed and squirmed in his grasp. "Well, for someone who has never shown that he cares, this is rather sudden and unexpected!"

He chuckled, "How can I show this to you without Kishu bursting in and demanding to talk about Ichigo with you? Or have Taruto behave long enough without bothering us… if he isn't destroying something?"

I sighed, "It's still sudden." I pulled away and he let me go. I sat on the other edge of my bed and gave him a look that clearly said _stay on your side_. He smirked at me.

"You can have your space, but I will not let you go easily, _Lettuce_."

I turned my head away from him pointedly, only to have my hair sway heavily. I pushed it back and reached for my hair ties on my nightstand, planning on getting it out of my way.

Pai stopped me, burying his fingers in my hair and taking my wrist. "Don't you dare."

"What?" I asked. He tugged on my wrist and made me fall onto his chest.

"Don't braid your hair, or anything else that involves those." He breathed into the top of my head, making my hair ties disappear.

"Hey!" He silenced me with a gentle kiss, making my heart pound and my stomach drop.

What started innocent turned hot and passionate. We battled each other for dominance, only stopping for a few scarce breaths. I felt trapped in his arms, but I wasn't about to complain.

I pulled back, making him huff annoyingly. I grinned and whispered against his lips, "Best. Distraction. Ever."

I crushed my lips to his. Our kiss deepened as his hands wandered over my sides. I managed to tug off his shirt and ran my hands along his smooth chest. He pushed me down onto the mattress and hovered over me, watching me with yearning eyes.

I tugged his lips back down to mine and kissed him thoroughly. One of his hands rested on my thigh as the other tugged at my hair lightly. His lips left mine, only to land on my neck. My heart pounded and my breathing was hopelessly irregular.

Pai lifted his head and pressed his lips sweetly to mine. He was easily in equal condition. He sighed into my neck, sending a wave of shivers down my spine.

I flipped us over, planting kisses along his neck, toying with his ear. His breath stopped as I kissed just under his jaw and he let out a moan. "Lettuce." He sucked in a breath, "If you….I can't…."

I ran my hand along his chest and sat up so I was straddling him. I watched his eyes scour my form, only to stare at were my nightgown had ridden up. I traced the bottom of it idly, not planning to readjust it.

"Lettuce, you are testing my self control." He said. His eyes watched my hand hungrily. I hooked my other hand in the side of his pants, tugging on them teasingly.

"Who needs self control?"

*** 3rd person POV ***

"Eww, who would have though they are worse than Ichigo and Kishu!" Taurto said with a disgusted face. He floated away from the window to a cluster of close trees where Pudding was swinging happily.

"Did you get the pictures Tar-Tar?" She asked, flipping from one tree to a closer one.

He held up the camera, "They are never going to live this down."

Pudding laughed and said, "We better go before Pai-oniisan knows we were here. Even Kishu-oniisan almost found us."

"We won't have to worry. Pai wouldn't even notice if there was an earthquake. But, while he's busy we should get a few pictures of his room. When it comes to his Mew, he is worse than Kishu." Taruto held out his hand for Pudding, "He has more pictures than I thought possible. He even managed to snatch some of her hair ties and a ribbon off of her school uniform, the weirdo."

Pudding laughed and took his hand, teleporting to Pai's room.

Little did they know that Zakuro heard all from her own spot in the woods, watching over the night in case of an attack.

****the next day*****

They all sat in the same room as before. Pudding and Taurto whispered to one another as Kishu floated above the table with a purring Ichigo in his lap. Pai sat next to Lettuce, not acting as obviously affectionate as Kishu, but those with a good eye could see him playing with the tip of her braids under the table. Zakuro sat with a bored expression, watching everything as Mint and Akasaka-san contributed a few things here and there to the discussion.

Once or twice Ryo glared up at Ichigo, annoyed at her carefree attitude, but he didn't say anything. He and Pai discussed the enemy and its weaknesses, but they couldn't come up with something they could all agree on.

Pai had a feeling he knew of a type of power that they could use against them, but he was unsure if they could use it. Ryo wanted him to retrieve it for them, but Pai said he would then have to make it into a weapon. He didn't have that type of technology.

Ryo said he could use their lab all they wanted, but Pai declined (Probably because it would hurt his male pride)

Lettuce frowned, "Are you sure the answer is no?"

Pai nodded.

Lettuce frowned, then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His eyes snapped wide and his jaw clenched. He sucked in a deep breath and Lettuce pulled away.

"I'll do it."

**End authors note: Yay I finished! **

**Yeah, I am not too confident about this but, I am not getting paid to write something perfect. My motivation is minimal.**

**Am I the only one who finds Lettuce a bit pathetic, now, hear me out.**

**Lack of self confidence is extremely annoying to me. As you can tell, in this story she has a lot more confidence and it makes since because it has been a few years. **

**Yeah, well, I hoped you enjoyed,**

**-Raven **


End file.
